Amy Pond - The Girl Who Waited
by Sonny619
Summary: This is the Story of Amy Pond, How she met the Doctor, travel with him, fell in love with Rory, How her daughter become River Song and her death, but this is a story of a Girl Who Waited
1. The Day they first met

**Amy Pond: The Girl Who Waited**

My name is Amy Pond. When I was seven, I had an imaginary friend. On the night before my wedding, my imaginary friend came back. He took me to amazing places through time and Space, some were scary, some were beautiful, faces so many aliens good and bad, my imaginary friend, the raggedy man, his name is the Doctor, this is the story of how we first met and how it ended.

* * *

**Meeting the Doctor**

**Easter 1996**

A windmill is turning. Pan across an overgrown garden with a slightly dilapidated shed, abandoned tools, a park bench and a swing set. We see a modest house through an arbour and follow through. We hear Amelia's voice.

**Amelia**: Dear Santa, thank you for the dolls and pencils and the fish. It's Easter now, so I hope I didn't wake you.

Amelia was in her room, kneeling beside her bed, eyes closed, saying her prayers

**Amelia**: But honest, it is an emergency. There's a crack in my wall. (turns to wall where there is a crack spreading across it. Returns to prayer) Aunt Sharon says it's just an ordinary crack, but... I know it's not, because, at night, there's voices. So please, please, could you send someone to fix it? Or a policeman. Or...

We hear a crash and glass breaking outside. Amelia turns her head towards the window.

**Amelia**: Back in a moment.

She gets up from the floor, picks up a torch from the nightstand, runs to the window and pulls back the curtain to look outside. The TARDIS has materialized on his side and knocked down part of the shed. There is smoke rising from it.

**Amelia**: (looks up at the sky) Thank you, Santa.

Amelia steps outside wearing a red jacket and matching wellies. By the light of the torch, she makes her way through to where the TARDIS has crashed. The doors suddenly open at the top and a rope with a grappling hook is thrown out. It latches onto a lawn roller. The girl watches as first one hand then the other come over the edge followed by the Doctor's head.

**The Doctor**: Can I have an apple? All I can think about - apples. I love apples. Maybe I'm having a craving. That's new - never had cravings before. (straddles the TARDIS and looks back inside) Whoa! Look at that!

**Amelia**: Are you OK?

**The Doctor**: (puts both legs over the side, sitting on the edge) Just had a fall. All the way down there, right to the library. Hell of a climb back up.

**Amelia**: You're soaking wet.

**The Doctor**: I was in the swimming pool.

**Amelia**: You said you were in the library.

**The Doctor**: So was the swimming pool.

**Amelia**: Are you a policeman?

**The Doctor**: Why? Did you call a policeman?

**Amelia**: Did you come about the crack in my wall?

**The Doctor**: What cra...? (falls to the ground) Agh!

**Amelia**: Are you all right, mister?

**The Doctor**: (kneeling) No, I'm fine, it's OK. This is all perfectly norm... (opens mouth and releases regeneration energy)

**Amelia**: Who are you?

**The Doctor**: (energy rising from his hands) I don't know yet. I'm still cooking. Does it scare you?

**Amelia**: No, it just looks a bit weird.

**The Doctor**: No, no, no. The crack in your wall. Does it scare you?

**Amelia**: Yes.

**The Doctor**: (jumps up) Well, then, no time to lose. I'm the Doctor. Do everything I tell you, don't ask stupid questions and don't wander off. (strides away with purpose and walks into a tree, knocking him to the ground)

**Amelia**: You all right?

**The Doctor**: (lying on the ground) Early days. Steering's a bit off.

Amelia took the Doctor into her house and into the Kitchen while she finding some food.

**Amelia**: If you're a doctor, why does your box say "Police"?

**The Doctor**: (takes a bite of the apple she offers, chews and then spits it out before coughing) That's disgusting. What is that?

**Amelia**: An apple.

**The Doctor**: Apples are rubbish. I hate apples.

**Amelia**: You said you loved them.

**The Doctor**: No, no, I love yoghurt. Yoghurt's my favourite. Give me yoghurt.

Amelia runs to the fridge and gets him a yoghurt. The Doctor opens the container and pours it into his mouth. He spits that out as well.

**The Doctor**: I hate yoghurt, it's just stuff with bits in.

**Amelia**: You said it was your favourite.

**The Doctor**: New mouth, new rules. (wipes back of hand across his mouth) It's like eating after cleaning your teeth, everything tastes wro-agh! (has a small fit)

**Amelia**: What is it? What's wrong with you?

**The Doctor**: Wrong with me? It's not my fault. Why can't you give me decent food? You're Scottish - fry something.

Amelia turns on the stove and begins to fry up bacon as the Doctor uses a towel to dry his hair.

**The Doctor**: Ah! Bacon!

The Doctor sits and the table and eats the bacon from a plate and Amelia watches with a laugh. The Doctor makes a face and agains spits out the food.

**The Doctor**: Bacon. That's bacon. Are you trying to poison me?

Amelia turns on the stove again and cooks some baked beans as the Doctor watches.

**The Doctor**: Ah, you see, beans.

Once more at the table, the Doctor takes a forkful of beans and promptly spits them into the sink as the poor Amelia makes a face.

**The Doctor**: Beans are evil. Bad, bad beans.

Next, the girl simply spreads butter over a slice of bread.

**The Doctor**: Bread and butter. Now you're talking.

Again on the table, but the Doctor went outside the door, he throws the plate outside. We hear it crash and a cat meow.

**The Doctor**: And stay out! (closes the door behind him)

Amelia looks in the fridge as the Doctor paces.

**Amelia**: We've got some carrots.

**The Doctor**: Carrots? Are you insane? No, wait, hang on. I know what I need. I need... I need... I need... (looks in both the fridge and freezer) Fish fingers and custard. (takes out both items)

Later, sitting at the table, the Doctor dips a fish finger into a bowl of custard then takes a bite. Across from him, Amelia eats ice cream from the container. The Doctor then picks up the bowl and drinks the custard from it. It leaves a mustache which he wipes away with his hand.

**Amelia**: Funny.

**The Doctor**: Am I? Good. Funny's good. What's your name?

**Amelia**: Amelia Pond.

**The Doctor**: Ah, that's a brilliant name. Amelia Pond, like a name in a fairy tale. Are we in Scotland, Amelia?

**Amelia**: No. We had to move to England. It's rubbish.

**The Doctor**: So what about your mum and dad, then? Are they upstairs? Thought we'd have woken them by now.

**Amelia**: I don't have a mum and dad. Just an aunt.

**The Doctor**: I don't even have an aunt.

**Amelia**: You're lucky.

**The Doctor**: I know. So, your aunt. Where is she?

**Amelia**: She's out.

**The Doctor**: (surprised) And she left you all alone?

**Amelia**: I'm not scared.

**The Doctor**: 'Course you're not. You're not scared of anything! Box falls out of the sky, man falls out of box, man eats fish custard, and look at you, just sitting there. So you know what I think?

**Amelia**: What?

**The Doctor**: Must be a hell of a scary crack in your wall.

Amelia takes the Doctor up to her room to examine the crack in the wall. She also offers him an apple with a smiley face carved into it, like her mother used to make for her to help her like them. Upon inspecting the crack closer, the Doctor is astonished to hear a voice on the other side of the crack transmitting the message, "Prisoner Zero has escaped." Ascertaining that an alien prison lies on the other side of the crack, he opens it fully with the sonic screwdriver and is faced with the alien guard — which appears to be a giant eyeball — who sends him a message on the psychic paper before the crack shuts once more. The message reads the same thing: "Prisoner Zero has escaped." The Doctor, realising the prisoner has escaped through Amelia's bedroom, rushes out into the corridor to investigate and deduces that he's missing something out of the corner of his eye. Before he can discover it, though, the Cloister Bell chimes.

**The Doctor**: (runs down the stairs) No, no, no, no, no, no!

Amelia follows him as he heads outside to the TARDIS

**The Doctor**: (runs outside) I've got to get back in there! The engines are phasing, it's going to burn!

**Amelia**: But... it's just a box! How can a box have engines?

**The Doctor**: (frees grappling hook and gathers the rope) It's not a box. It's a time machine.

**Amelia**: (disbelieving) What, a real one? You've got a real time machine?

**The Doctor**: Not for much longer if I can't get her stabilised. Five-minute hop into the future should do it. (loops rope through door handles)

**Amelia**: Can I come?

**The Doctor**: Not safe in here, not yet. Five minutes. Give me five minutes, I'll be right back. (hops onto the edge and prepares to go inside)

**Amelia**: People always say that.

**The Doctor**: (jumps down to the ground and looks into her face) Am I people? Do I even look like people? Trust me, I'm the Doctor.

Amelia smiles and the Doctor climbs back onto the TARDIS. Holding onto the rope, he gives her a last look before jumping.

**The Doctor**: GERONIMO!

The TARDIS doors slam shut and Amelia watches as the TARDIS dematerializes. When it's gone, she runs back inside. Amelia runs up to her room, pulls a small suitcase from under her bed and begins to pack. As she runs across the hall, one of the doors that was closed on her way up is now open. Packing done, Amelia heads back downstairs, not noticing the open door. Now wearing a warm coat and hat, Amelia runs to where the TARDIS disappeared, puts her suitcase on the ground, sits on it and waits.


	2. 12 Years Later

While waiting, Amelia was obsessed with her "Raggedy Doctor". She created dolls, comics, and dress-up games about him and compelled her friends to take part. Amy's Aunt Sharon sent Amelia to four psychiatrists who told her the Doctor wasn't real. She bit each of them. In school, her best friends were Rory Williams and Mels. Aside from the Raggedy Doctor, her other interests included the Roman occupation of Britain, on which she had several books, along with her favourite book, Pandora's Box. She didn't receive a good grade for her paper on the Romans due to titling it "Invasion of the Hot Italians". Amelia was consistently the dominant member of her trio with Rory and Mels. Throughout primary and secondary school, Amelia unwittingly reared Mels, serving in loco parentis and lecturing her after each of her myriad discipline problems. Meanwhile, Rory went submissively along with Amelia's instructions so long as it allowed him to be near her. Because of Rory's timidity toward making any romantic overtures toward Amy, and his obvious disinterest in other girls, Amy incorrectly assumed him to be gay. In their late teens, Mels caused Amy to realise Rory's feelings toward her and she returned his affections.

**12 years later**

The TARDIS materializes in Amelia's back garden. The door opens and the Doctor emerges amid billowing smoke, cloth held over his nose and mouth.

**The Doctor:** Amelia! Amelia! _(runs towards house)_ I worked out what it was. I know what I was missing! You've got to get out of there! _(Uses screwdriver on door lock and it opens after a few tries)_ Amelia? _(Runs upstairs)_ Amelia, are you all right? Are you there? _(Goes immediately to the door that troubled him before and tries to open it with the screwdriver)_ Prisoner Zero is here. Prisoner Zero is here! Prisoner Zero is here! Do you understand me? Prisoner Zero is... _(He turns and is hit on the head with a cricket bat) _

The Doctor slowly comes to, and, as his vision clears, he sees a female police officer in a very short skirt speaking into her radio.

**Officer:** White male, mid-20s, breaking and entering. Send me some back-up, I've got him restrained. _(ends conversation and sees the Doctor is awake)_ Oi, you! Sit still.

**The Doctor:** _(groans)_ Cricket bat. I'm getting cricket bat.

**Officer:** You were breaking and entering.

The Doctor tries to stand and finds out he's handcuffed to the radiator.

**The Doctor:** Well, that's much better. Brand-new me, whack on the head. Just what it needed.

**Officer:** Do you want to shut up now? I've got back-up on the way!

**The Doctor:** Hang on, no, wait - you're a policewoman.

**Officer:** And you're breaking and entering. You see how this works?

**The Doctor:** But what are you doing here? Where's Amelia?

**Officer:** Amelia Pond?

**The Doctor:** Yeah. Little Scottish girl. Where is she? I promised her five minutes but the engines were phasing. I suppose I must have gone a bit far. Has something happened to her?

**Officer:** Amelia Pond hasn't lived here in a long time.

**The Doctor:** How long?

**Officer:** Six months.

**The Doctor:** No, no, no! I can't be six months late! I said five minutes. I promised. _(sniffs)_

The Officer walks away, reaching for her radio.

**The Doctor:** What happened to her? What happened to Amelia Pond?

**Officer:** _(into radio)_ Sarge, it's me again. Hurry it up, this guy knows something about Amelia Pond.

The Doctor's gaze goes past the Officer to that same door from his last visit.

**The Doctor:** I need to speak to whoever lives in this house now.

**Officer:** I live here.

**The Doctor:** But you're the police.

**Officer:** Yes, and this is where I live. You got a problem with that?!

**The Doctor:** How many rooms?

**Officer:** I'm sorry, what?

**The Doctor:** On this floor. How many rooms on this floor? Count them for me now.

**Officer:** Why?

**The Doctor:** Because it will change your life.

**Officer:** Five. _(points)_ One, two, three, four, five.

**The Doctor:** Six.

**Officer:** Six?

**The Doctor:** Look.

**Officer:** Look where?

**The Doctor:** Exactly where you don't want to look. Where you never want to look, the corner of your eye. Look behind you.

**Officer:** _(slowly looks and sees the door)_ That's... That is not possible. How's that possible?

**The Doctor:** There's a perception filter round the door. Sensed it the last time I was here. Should've seen it.

**Officer:** But that's a whole room. That's a whole room I've never even noticed.

**The Doctor:** The filter stops you. Something came a while ago to hide. It's still hiding. You need to uncuff me now!

The Officer slowly begins to walk down the hall towards the room.

**Officer:** I don't have the key. I lost it.

**The Doctor:** How can you have lost it?! Stay away from that door! _(she keeps walking)_ Do not touch that door! _(she puts her hand on the doorknob)_ Listen to me! Do not open that... _(she turns the knob)_ Why does no-one ever listen to me? Do I just have a face that nobody listens to? _(she slowly enters the room)_ Again...? _(he frantically searches his pockets)_ My screwdriver, where is it? Silver thing, blue at the end. Where did it go?

The room is dusty. There are old boxes on the floor, the curtains are barely there and the walls have large spots of water damage. There is a table in the middle of the room.

**Officer:** There's nothing here

**The Doctor:** Whatever's there stopped you seeing the whole room. What makes you think you could see it? Now, please, just get out!

**Officer:** Silver, blue at the end?

**The Doctor:** _(v.o.)_ My screwdriver, yeah.

**Officer:** It's here.

**The Doctor:** Must have rolled under the door.

**Officer:** Yeah. Must have. _(the screwdriver is on the table, covered in goo)_ And then it must have jumped up on the table...

**The Doctor:** Get out of there! Get out of there!

_The Officer goes to pick up the screwdriver_

**The Doctor:** Get out! Get out of there! _(stretches as far as he can with the handcuffs)_

The Officer backs away towards the window. Behind her, something alien and eel-like eases down from the roof. It is covered in goo and has a mouth full of sharp teeth. The Officer looks one way and then the other but can't see it

**The Doctor:** _(v.o.)_ What is it? What are you doing?

**Officer:** There's nothing here, but...

The **Doctor:** Corner of your eye.

**Officer:** What is it?

**The Doctor:** _(v.o.)_ Don't try to see it. If it knows you've seen it, it will kill you. Don't look at it. _(the creature seems to be toying with her)_ Do not... look. _(she sees the creature)_

The Doctor hears the Officer scream.

**The** **Doctor:** Get out!

The Officer runs out of the room and down the hall to the Doctor

**The Doctor:** Give me that! _(takes the screwdriver and uses it on the door's lock before turning it to the handcuffs. It doesn't work)_ What's the bad alien done to you?

**Officer:** Will that door hold it?

**The Doctor:** _(sarcastic)_ Oh, yeah, yeah, course! It's an inter-dimensional multi-form from outer-space - they're all terrified of wood.

A bright light flashes around the edges of the door.

**Officer:** What's that? What's it doing?

**The Doctor:** _(wipes screwdriver with his finger)_ I don't know, getting dressed? Run. Just go. Your back-up's coming, I'll be fine.

**Officer:** There is no back-up.

**The Doctor:** _(looks up, surprised)_ I heard you on the radio, you called for back-up.

**Officer:** I was pretending. It's a pretend radio.

**The Doctor:** You're a policewoman.

**Officer:** I'm a kissogram! _(she removes her hat and her ginger hair falls free)_

At that moment, the door to the mystery room falls into the hallway to show a man in blue coveralls holding the lead to a large Rottweiler. He walks forward into the prison guard is heard transmitting from outside, repeating the same message over and over: "The human residence is surrounded. Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence, or the human residence will be incinerated."The Doctor finally succeeds in freeing himself, and orders the woman to run away while Prisoner Zero is looking around for the source of the broadcast.

**The Doctor:** _(to Woman)_ Run. _(stands)_ Run! _(pushes her and follows her down the stairs)_

The Doctor and the Woman run outside and the Doctor uses the screwdriver on the door.

**The Doctor:** Kissogram?

**Woman:** Yes! a Kissogram, what's going on?

**The Doctor:** Why'd you pretend to be a policewoman?

**Woman:** You broke into my house! It was this or a French maid! _(follows Doctor)_ What's going on? Tell me! Tell me!

**The Doctor:** _(outside the TARDIS)_ An alien convict is hiding in your spare room disguised as a man and a dog, and some other aliens are about to incinerate your house. Any questions?

**Woman:** Yes.

**The Doctor:** Me too. _(the key to the TARDIS won't work)_ No, no, don't do that, not now! It's still rebuilding, not letting us in!

**Voice:** Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated.

The Creature still in the form of the man and dog, watches from the window, barking at them.

**Woman:** _(_grabs the Doctor by the arm_)_ Come on.

**The Doctor:** _(resists)_ No, wait, hang on, wait, wait, wait. The shed. _(runs to garden shed)_I destroyed that shed last time I was here, smashed it to pieces.

**Woman:** So there's a new one. Let's go.

**The Doctor:** But the new one's got old. It's ten years old at least. _(sniffs wood before rubbing his finger along the wood and tasting it)_ 12 years. I'm not six months late, I'm 12 years late. _(walks towards Woman)_

**Woman:** He's coming.

**The Doctor:** You said six months. Why did you say six months?

**Woman:** We've got to go.

**The Doctor:** This matters. This is important. Why did you say six months?

**Woman:** _(hurt)_ Why did you say five minutes?!

**The Doctor:** What?

**Woman:** Come on.

**The Doctor:** What?

**Woman:** Come on! _(she pulls him by the arm)_

**The Doctor:** What?

**Voice:** Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated.

They run out of the back garden past the Creature who is standing at the door.

**The** **Doctor:** _(stops and faces her)_ You're Amelia.

**Amelia:** _(keeps walking)_ You're late.

**The Doctor:** Amelia Pond, you're the little girl.

**Amelia:** I'm Amelia and you're late.

**The Doctor:** What happened?

**Amelia:** 12 years.

**The Doctor:** You hit me with a cricket bat.

**Amelia:** 12 years.

**The Doctor:** A cricket bat.

**Amelia:** 12 years and four psychiatrists.

**The Doctor:** Four?

**Amelia:** I kept biting them.

**The Doctor:** Why?

**Amelia:** They said you weren't real.


	3. 20 Minutes

The Doctor and Amelia's argument is cut short when they suddenly realise that the Atraxi message is broadcasting over all of the town's electronics, including cell phones, iPods, even the speaker of an ice cream van. The Doctor sees the Atraxi are not focused on simply Amelia's house as the "human residence", and immediately runs to the first house he sees with Amelia following. The house belongs to Amelia's friend Jeff Angelo and his grandmother.

**The Doctor:** Hello! Sorry to burst in, we're doing a special on television faults in this area._(remembers Amelia's costume)_ Also, crimes. Let's have a look. _(takes remote from her)_

**Jeff's Gran:** I was just about to phone. It's on every channel. _(sees Amelia)_ Hello, Amy, dear. Are you a policewoman now?

**Amelia:** Well, sometimes.

**Jeff's Gran:** I thought you were a nurse.

**Amelia:** I can be a nurse.

**Jeff's Gran:** Or, actually, a nun.

**Amelia:** I dabble.

**Jeff's Gran:** Amy, who is your friend?

**The Doctor:** Who's Amy? You were Amelia.

**Amy:** Yeah, now I'm Amy.

**The Doctor:** Amelia Pond - that was a great name.

**Amy:** Bit fairy tale.

**Jeff's Gran:** I know you, don't I? I've seen you somewhere before.

**The Doctor:** Not me. Brand-new face... _(makes a face)_ First time on. _(to Amy)_ And what sort of job's a kissogram?

**Amy:** I go to parties and I kiss people. _(clears throat)_ With outfits. It's a laugh.

**The Doctor:** You were a little girl five minutes ago.

**Amy:** You're worse than my aunt.

**The Doctor:** I'm the Doctor, I'm worse than everybody's aunt. _(to Jeff's Gran)_ And that is not how I'm introducing myself.

The Doctor and Amy head to the town square.

**The Doctor:** What is this place? Where am I?

**Amy:** Leadworth.

**The Doctor:** Where's the rest of it?

**Amy:** This is it.

**The Doctor:** Is there an airport?

**Amy:** No.

**The Doctor:** A nuclear power station?

**Amy:** No.

**The Doctor:** Even a little one?

**Amy:** No.

**The Doctor:** Nearest city?

**Amy:** Gloucester, half an hour by car.

**The Doctor:** We don't have half an hour. Do we have a car?

**Amy:** No.

**The Doctor:** Well, that's good! Fantastic, that is. 20 minutes to save the world and I've got a post office. And it's shut! WHAT is that?

**Amy:** It's a duck pond. _(follows the Doctor to a small pond)_

**The Doctor:** Why aren't there any ducks?

**Amy:** I don't know. There's never any ducks.

**The Doctor:** Then how do you know it's a duck pond?

**Amy:** It just is. Is it important, the duck pond?

**The Doctor:** _(has another regeneration tremor)_ I don't know. Why would I know? _(sits on the ground, clutching his chest)_ Well this is too soon, I'm not ready, I'm not done yet.

The sky darkens and they both look up.

**Amy:** What's happening? Why's it going dark?

The sun appears grey and flickering before returning to close to normal.

**Amy:** So what's wrong with the sun?

**The Doctor:** Nothing. You're looking at it through a force-field. They've sealed off your upper atmosphere, now they're getting ready to boil the planet. _(stands and looks at the green where the villagers are taking photos of the sun)_ Oh, and here they come, the human race. The end comes, as it was always going to - down a video phone!

**Amy:** This isn't real, is it? This is some kind of big wind-up.

**The Doctor:** Why would I wind you up?

**Amy:** You told me you had a time machine.

**The Doctor:** And you believed me.

**Amy:** Then I grew up.

**The Doctor:** _(groans)_ Oh, you never want to do that. No, hang on, shut up, wait! I missed it._(smacks forehead)_ I saw it and I missed it. _(smack)_ What did I see? _(close-up on the Doctor's eye)_ I saw... What did I see?

He replays everything he saw like stop-motion photography, from the chain fence, people taking photos, a woman in the phone box and then a nurse from the hospital who is facing away from the sun, taking a photo. The MULTI-FORM is there. The Doctor then "sees" the ID tag from the hospital. We zoom back out from the Doctor's eye and he looks at nurse normally before looking at a clock.

**The Doctor:** _(to Amy)_ 20 minutes. I can do it. 20 minutes, the planet burns. Run to your loved ones and say goodbye, or stay and help me.

**Amy:** No.

**The Doctor:** I'm sorry?

**Amy:** No! _(grabs him by the tie)_

**The Doctor:** Amy! No! No! What are you doing?

Amy pushes him against a car as the driver steps out. She slams his tie into the door and locks the car with the remote.

**The Doctor:** Are you out of your mind?

**Amy:** Who are you?

**The Doctor:** You know who I am.

**Amy:** No, really, who are you?

**The Doctor:** Look at the sky! End of the world, 20 minutes.

**Amy:** Better talk quickly, then!

**Driver:** Amy, I am going to need my car back.

**Amy:** Yes, in a bit. Now go and have coffee.

**Driver:** Right, yes. _(leaves)_

**The Doctor:** _(reaches into pocket and tosses the apple to her)_ Catch. _(holding it in her hand, Amy sees the smiley face)_ I'm the Doctor. I'm a time traveller. Everything I told you 12 years ago is true. I'm real. What's happening in the sky is real, and if you don't let me go now, everything you've ever known is over.

**Amy:** I don't believe you.

**The Doctor:** _(grips her wrist)_ Just 20 minutes. Just believe me for 20 minutes. Look at it. Fresh as the day you gave it to me. And you know it's the same one. _(she looks at the apple and then back at him)_ Amy, believe for 20 minutes.

**Amy:** _(unlocks the car)_ What do we do?

**The Doctor:** Stop that nurse! _(runs onto the green and takes the nurse's phone)_ The sun's going out, and you're photographing a man and a dog. Why?

**The Nurse:** Amy?

**Amy:** Hi! Oh, this is Rory, he's a... friend.

**Rory:** Boyfriend.

**Amy:** Kind of boyfriend.

**Rory:** Amy!

**The Doctor:** Man and dog, why?

**Rory:** Oh, my God, it's him.

**Amy:** Just answer his question, please.

**Rory:** It's him, though. The doctor. The Raggedy Doctor.

**Amy:** Yeah, he came back.

**Rory:** But he was a story. He was a game.

**The Doctor:** _(grabs Rory by the shirt)_ Man and dog - why? Tell me now.

**Rory:** Sorry. Because he can't be there. Because he's…

**Rory and The** **Doctor:** _(in unison)_ in a hospital, in a coma.

**Rory:** Yeah.

**The Doctor:** Knew it. Multi-form, you see? _(lets go of his shirt)_ Disguise itself as anything, but it needs a live feed, a psychic link with a living but dormant mind.

After they saw Prisoner Zero escape, The Doctor returns to Jeff's home to create a computer virus, meanwhile Amy and Rory head's back to the hospital to clear out the coma ward, but they were stuck outside, Amy called the Doctor and he said that she can use her policewoman uniform to get past hospital security, when they got through they saw prisoner zero and it chases Amy and Rory back into the coma ward. The Doctor arrives in the nick of time, texting "Duck!" to Amy and ramming the truck's ladder into the window. He climbs in, and asks Prisoner Zero to surrender and remove its disguise. Prisoner Zero refuses, knowing the Atraxi would kill it this time anyway, and wants the entire Earth to die in flames with it. The Doctor enjoys a victory speech as the virus takes hold of the clock on the wall and changes the counter to zero; this occurs all across the world as a means of getting the Atraxi's attention. The Atraxi trace the virus back to Rory's phone, which holds pictures of all of Prisoner Zero's known human forms that the Doctor immediately uploads to them. The Doctor gloats that he did all of it without the help of his TARDIS and sonic screwdriver, and with only two minutes to spare, However, Prisoner Zero surprises the Doctor by utilising a link it had formed with Amy over the twelve years it spent living in her house; forcing her into a coma.

**The Doctor:** No! Amy? _(puts hands to Amy's face)_ You've got to hold on. Amy! Don't sleep! You've got to stay awake, please.

**Rory:** _(looks at Zero)_ Doctor?

**The Doctor:** _(looks to see Zero has taken his form)_ Well, that's rubbish. Who's that supposed to be?

**Rory:** It's you.

**The Doctor:** Me? Is that what I look like?

**Rory:** You don't know?

**The Doctor:** Busy day. _(stands)_ Why me, though? _(faces Zero)_ You're linked with her. Why are you copying me?

**Amelia/Zero:** I'm not. Poor Amy Pond. Still such a child inside. Dreaming of the magic Doctor she knows will return to save her. What a disappointment you've been.

**The Doctor:** No, she's dreaming about me cos she can hear me. _(runs back to Amy)_ Amy, don't just hear me, listen. Remember the room, the room in your house you couldn't see? Remember you went inside. I tried to stop, but you did. _(flashes of that moment)_ You went in the room. You went inside. _(more flashes)_ Amy…dream about what you saw.

Amy remembers what she saw.

**Amelia/Zero:** No... no... No! _(glows and transforms)_

**The Doctor:** _(faces it)_ Well done, Prisoner Zero. A perfect impersonation of yourself.

Prisoner Zero is caught in the light and writhes.

**Voice:** Prisoner Zero is located. Prisoner Zero is restrained.

**Zero:** Silence, Doctor. Silence will fall. _(disappears)_

With the threat ended, Amy awakes, but the Doctor calls the Atraxi back — they have breached the rules of the Shadow Proclamation by threatening to incinerate a Level 5 planet. Tired of wearing the ragged remains of his previous incarnation's outfit, the Doctor decides to change his clothes in the hospital locker room. Despite Rory's protests, the Doctor steals the clothes, and Amy watches the naked Doctor change into his new look. Greeting the Atraxi waiting for him on the roof, the Doctor tells them that Earth has not violated any of their laws, and is therefore not a threat to them. He then asks if the Earth is protected, claiming there have been so many others that threatened it. But the real question is, "What happened to them?" The Atraxi display holograms of previous aliens that came to Earth and then of the Doctor's previous incarnations. At that, the Doctor coolly says "Hello, I'm the Doctor. Basically... run." The Atraxi take the hint and flee in terror. As the Doctor observes their departure, he realises that the TARDIS key is glowing; the TARDIS has recovered and awaits him. He dashes off to see the new design, being awestruck by his new console room. He decides to take it on a quick hop to the Moon to run in the replacement engines. Amy returns with Rory to her garden just in time to see the TARDIS dematerialising; she is devastated, believing that the Doctor has left her again.


	4. 2 Years Later

**2 years later**

Amy dreams of her younger self awaiting the Doctor's return in her garden, but wakes up at the sound of the TARDIS rematerialising outside. Racing into the garden in her nightie, she is shocked the Doctor has come back again.

**The Doctor:** Sorry about running off earlier. Brand-new TARDIS - bit exciting. Just had a quick hop to the moon and back to run her in. She's ready for the big stuff now.

**Amy:** It's you. You came back.

**The Doctor:** Course I came back. I always come back. Something wrong with that?

**Amy:** And you kept the clothes.

**The Doctor:** Well, I just saved the world, the whole planet, for about the millionth time, no charge. Yeah, shoot me! I kept the clothes.

**Amy:** Including the bow tie.

**The Doctor:** Yeah, it's cool. Bow ties are cool.

**Amy:** Are you from another planet?

**The Doctor:** Yeah.

**Amy:** OK...

**The Doctor:** So what do you think?

**Amy:** Of what?

**The Doctor:** Other planets. Want to check some out?

**Amy:** What does that mean?

**The Doctor:** It means... Well, it means... come with me.

**Amy:** Where?

**The Doctor:** Wherever you like.

**Amy:** All that stuff, the hospital, the spaceships, Prisoner Zero...

**The Doctor:** Oh, don't worry. That's just the beginning. There's loads more.

**Amy:** Yeah, but those things, amazing things, all that stuff... _(angry)_ That was two years ago!

**The Doctor:** Oh-oh! Oops.

**Amy:** Yeah.

**The Doctor:** So that's...

**Amy:** 14 years!

**The Doctor:** 14 years since fish custard. Amy Pond, the girl who waited, you've waited long enough.

**Amy:** When I was a kid, you said there was a swimming pool and a library, and the swimming pool was in the library.

**The Doctor:** Yeah. Not sure where it's got to now. It'll turn up. So... coming?

**Amy:** No!

**The Doctor:** You wanted to come 14 years ago.

**Amy:** I grew up.

**The Doctor:** Don't worry. I'll soon fix that.

The Doctor snaps his fingers and the door to the TARDIS opens, bathing Amy in a warm orange glow. Overwhelmed, she enters.

**The Doctor:** Well...? Anything you want to say? Any passing remarks? I've heard them all.

The TARDIS is more metal now, less organic-looking. The center column is on a floor that allows one to see underneath. There are also stairs leading to other levels and doors.

**Amy:** I'm in my nightie.

**The Doctor:** Oh, don't worry. Plenty of clothes in the wardrobe. and possibly a swimming pool. So... all of time and space, everything that ever happened or ever will... Where do you want to start?

**Amy:** You are so sure that I'm coming.

**The Doctor:** Yeah, I am.

**Amy:** Why?

**The Doctor:** Cos you're the Scottish girl in the English village, and I know how that feels.

**Amy:** Oh, do you?

**The Doctor:** All these years living here most of your life... and you've still got that accent. Yeah, you're coming.

**Amy:** Can you get me back for tomorrow morning?

**The Doctor:** It's a time machine. I can get you back five minutes ago. Why, what's tomorrow?

**Amy:** Nothing. Nothing. Just... you know, stuff.

**The Doctor:** All right, then. Back in time for stuff. _(a new screwdriver extends from the console's surface)_ Oh! A new one! _(tests it)_ Lovely. _(whispers)_ Thanks, dear._(sets the controls)_

**Amy:** Why me?

**The Doctor:** Why not?

**Amy:** No, seriously. You are asking me to run away with you in the middle of the night. It's a fair question. Why me?

**The Doctor:** I don't know. Fun. Do I have to have a reason?

**Amy:** People always have a reason.

**The Doctor:** Do I look like people?

**Amy:** Yes.

**The Doctor:** Been knocking around on my own for a while - my choice - but I've started talking to myself. It's giving me earache.

**Amy:** You're lonely. That's it? Just that?

**The Doctor:** Just that. Promise. _(on a monitor behind him is a line that seems to mimic the crack from her bedroom)_

**Amy:** Ok.

**The Doctor:** _(switches off monitor)_ So, are you Ok, then? Cos this place, sometimes it can make people feel a bit... you know.

**Amy:** I'm fine. It's just... There's a whole world in here, just like you said. It's all true. I thought...well, I started to think that maybe you were just like a madman with a box.

**The Doctor:** Amy Pond, there's something you'd better understand. It's important, and one day your life may depend on it. I am definitely a madman with a box. Ha-ha! Yeah._(Amy laughs)_ Goodbye, Leadworth. Hello, everything!

The Doctor hits the dematerialization switch and they both hold onto the console. As The TARDIS dematerializes. After they left we saw lots of Amy's childhood crafts, each depicting either the Doctor or the TARDIS. Then we saw a wedding gown hanging outside the closet.


	5. Meanwhile in the TARDIS

After they took off, Amy was looking around the TARDIS and she asking the Doctor so many Question.

**Amy: **Why is it a phone box?

**The Doctor: **Sorry, what?

**Amy: **On the outside, it said "Police box" Why have you labelled a time machine "Police box"? Why not "time machine"? Is that obvious? And what is a Police box? Do Policemen come in boxes? How many do you get? Are you a Policeman? No. Look at your hair. Actually, just look at your hair! Do you ever look at your hair and think, "Whoa! It just won't stop! And my chin! Look, I'm wearing a bow tie, shoot me now! Am I gabbling?

**The Doctor: **A bit, yeah.

**Amy: **The Question stands.

**The Doctor: **The first Question?

**Amy: **Yes.

**The Doctor: **Well**, **it's notreally a Police box, which by the way, is a special kind of telephone box that Policemen used to use.

**Amy: **Right, telephone box, there's a light on the top. Don't you need to change the bulb?

**The Doctor: **Amy, stop, breath.

So Amy breathe in and out, and get back to the Questions.

**Amy: **Why doesn't the air get out? It is made of wood. Oh, you're got a wooden time machine, do you feel stupid? Sorry back on the bow tie.

**The Doctor: **It's camouflage. It's disguised as a Police telephone box from 1963, Every time the TARDIS materialises in a new location, within the first nanosecond of landing, it analyses its surroundings, calculates a 12-dimensional data map of everything within a 1000-mile radius, and determines which outer shell would blend in best with the environment. And then it disguised itself as a Police telephone box from 1963.

**Amy: **Oh, why?

**The Doctor: **It's probably a bit of a fault, actually, I've been meaning to check.

**Amy – **What, it's a Police box every time?

**The Doctor: **Yeah, I suppose, now you mention.

**Amy: **How long has it been doing that?

**The Doctor: **Oh! You know, not long.

**Amy: **Okay, okay, but what about the windows? There are windows on the outside, where do they go? Is it a cry for help?

**The Doctor: **What?

**Amy: **The Bow tie.

**The Doctor: **Ah, Bow ties are cool.

**Amy: **And you're an alien.

**The Doctor: **Yeah, Well in your terms yeah, in my terms you're an alien. In quite a few people's terms probably.

**Amy: **What kind of alien?

**The Doctor: **Well, you know, a nice one, definitely one of the nice ones.

**Amy: **So you're like a space squid or something? Are you like a tiny little slug in a human suit? Is that why you walk like that?

The Doctor grabs Amy's hands and pushes them into his face.

**The Doctor: **Amy, this is me, This is what I really look like.

**Amy: **Well, that's fine then!

The she slap him.

**The Doctor: **Ow! Good!

**Amy: **Okay, I think I'm done there.

**The Doctor: **Ah ha, Amy Pond, you've barely started, plus, do you know what I keep in here?

**Amy: **What?

**The Doctor: **Absolutely everything.

He opens the Door and shows her outer space,

**The Doctor: **Anything take your fancy?

Amy just froze when she saw so many stars and other planets; she thinks it's not real.

**Amy: **We're in space.

**The Doctor: **Yeah, that's space.

**Amy: **But it can't be.

**The Doctor: **But it is.

**Amy: **But it's like, it's like, it's like... special effects.

**The Doctor: **Like what?

**Amy: **This so isn't real, it's not real.

**The Doctor: **Get out.

**Amy: **What?

**The Doctor: **Yeah, seriously, Get Out.

The Doctor push Amy out of the TARDIS, and now she loating outside the open door of the TARDIS as the Doctor holds her ankle.

**The** **Doctor**: Come on, Pond. _(pulls her back inside)_

**The Doctor:** NOW do you believe me?

**Amy:** OK, your box is a spaceship. It's really, really a spaceship. We are in space! Whoo! What are we breathing?

**The Doctor:** I've extended the air shell - we're fine. _(sees something below them and squats)_Now, that's interesting. _(they are flying over the spaceship)_ 29th Century. Solar flares roast the earth, _(walks to console)_ and the entire human race packs its bags _(works controls)_ and moves out till the weather improves. Whole nations...

**Amy:** Doctor?

**The Doctor:** ..migrating to the stars.

**Amy:** Doctor?

**The Doctor:** Isn't that amazing?

**Amy:** DOCTOR!

The Doctor looks up from the console to see Amy isn't there. He open the door and saw Amy outside clinging to the roof of the TARDIS.

**The Doctor:** _(in doorway)_ Well, come on. I've found us a spaceship.


	6. The Beast Below

Amy's first trip in the TARDIS took her to Starship UK in the 33rd century. Amy looks about and sees an arched glass ceiling through which she can see the stars. The market is a series of stalls and booths very similar to a contemporary marketplace.

**Amy:** _(looks around in wonder)_ I'm in the future. Like hundreds...of years in the future. I've been dead for centuries.

**The Doctor:** Oh, lovely. You're a cheery one. _(takes her by the arm and walk)_ Never mind dead, look at this place. Isn't it wrong?

**Amy:** What's wrong?

**The Doctor:** Use your eyes, notice everything. What's wrong with this picture?

**Amy:** Is it...the bicycles? _(points to rickshaw)_ Bit unusual on a spaceship, bicycles.

**The Doctor:** Says the girl in the nightie.

**Amy:** Oh, my God! I'm in my nightie.

**The Doctor:** Now, come on, look around you. Actually look. Life on a giant starship, back to basics. Bicycles, washing lines, wind-up street lamps. But look closer. Secrets and shadows, lives led in fear. Society bent out of shape, on the brink of collapse. A police state. Excuse me.

The Doctor runs over to a table and takes a glass of water from one of the people sitting there. He sets it gently on the floor and looks at it intently. He sets it back on the  
table.

**The Doctor:** Sorry. Checking all the water in this area. There's an escaped fish. _(taps the side of his nose and rejoins Amy)_ Where was I?

**Amy:** Why did you just do that with the water?

**The Doctor:** Don't know. I think a lot. It's hard to keep track. Now, police state - do you see it yet?

**Amy:** Where?

**The Doctor:** _(snaps and points)_ There.

Mandy is sitting alone on a bench crying. Everyone walks past, ignoring her. The Doctor and Amy head towards her.

**Amy:** One little girl crying. So?

**The Doctor:** Crying silently. I mean, children cry cos they want attention, cos they're hurt or afraid. When they cry silently, it's cos they just can't stop. Any parent knows that.

**Amy:** Are you a parent?

**The Doctor:** _(is startled at the question but doesn't answer)_ Hundreds of parents walking past this spot and not one of them's asking her what's wrong, which means...they already know, and it's something they don't talk about. Secrets. They're not helping her, so it's something they're afraid of. Shadows - whatever they're afraid of - it's nowhere to be seen, which means it's everywhere. Police state.

Mandy gets up as the lift bell rings and the figure in the nearby booth turns to watch her.

**Amy:** Where'd she go?

**The Doctor:** Deck 207, Apple Sesame block, Dwelling 54A. You're looking for Mandy Tanner. Oh,_(reaches into pocket)_ this fell out of her pocket when I accidentally bumped into her. _(hands Amy the ID wallet)_ Took me four goes. Ask her about those things - the smiling fellows in the booths. They're everywhere.

**Amy:** But they're just things.

**The Doctor:** They're clean. Everything else here is battered and filthy - look at this place. But no-one's laid a finger on those booths. Not a footprint within two feet of them. Ask Mandy, "Why are people scared of the things in the booths?"

**Amy:** No. Hang on - what do I do? _(whispers)_ I don't know what I'm doing here and I'm not even dressed!

**The Doctor:** It's this or Leadworth. What do you think? Let's see. What will Amy Pond choose? Ha-ha, gotcha! _(checks watch)_ Meet me back here in half an hour.

**Amy: **What are you going to do?

**The Doctor:** What I always do. Stay out of trouble. _(stands)_ Badly. _(leaps over bench and walks away)_

**Amy:** _(gets up and faces him)_ So is this how it works, Doctor? You never interfere in the affairs of other peoples or planets, unless there's children crying?

**The Doctor:** Yes.

Searching for Mandy, Amy encounters her in a street. They discover a sealed-off part of the road — which Mandy refers to as a "hole" — which Amy investigates despite Mandy's warnings that they are not allowed; it has something to do with the Smilers and "below". She asks Amy whether she's Scottish, informing her that Scotland has its own ship, something that amuses Amy. Meanwhile, the nearby Smiler's face turns angry as Amy enters the tent. Inside, she discovers a giant tentacle rising up through the ship from below; it attacks her and forces her back out of the tent, where she is immediately surrounded by a group of hooded men who put her to sleep with a gas in one of their rings as Mandy looks on. The doctor found her in a voting booth, somehow Amy press the forget button after she watch a film of a succession of subliminal images that suggests a huge influx of information. After the Doctor and Amy were rescue by Liz 10, they were taking to the Tower of London, they found out that the ship has a secret, It was secretly propelled by a star whale who was tortured to keep the ship moving. Amy remembers the Doctor's encouragement that she notice everything; she quickly ascertains that, while the roots will attack adults, they do not attack children. Amy watches as a root plays with Mandy and Timmy. She realises that the star whale is, in fact, benevolent and has been voluntarily propelling the ship for the humans because of its compassion for the children.

**Amy:** Doctor, stop. _(goes to the Doctor)_ Whatever you're doing, stop it now! _(goes to Liz 10)_ Sorry, Your Majesty, going to need a hand. _(leads her to the buttons)_

**The Doctor:** Amy, no! No! _(rushes over)_

Amy forces Liz 10's hand down on the "abdicate" button. The whale bellows and the whole ship shakes, causing havoc on every level.

**The Doctor:** Amy, what have you done?

**Amy:** Nothing at all. Am I right?

**Hawthorne:** We've Increased speed.

**Amy:** Yeah, well, you've stopped torturing the pilot. Gotta help. _(smiles)_

**Liz 10:** It's still here? I don't understand.

**Amy:** The Star Whale didn't come like a miracle all those years ago. It volunteered. You didn't have to trap it or torture it - that was all just you. It came because it couldn't stand to watch your children cry. What if you were really old, and really kind and alone? Your whole race dead, no future. What couldn't you do then? If you were that old, and that kind, and the very last of your kind... _(turns to look at the Doctor)_ you couldn't just stand there and watch children cry.

The Doctor is standing alone looking out onto the starship. Amy joins him

**Amy:** From Her Majesty. _(holds out the mask)_ She says there will be no more secrets on Starship UK.

**The Doctor:** Amy, you could have killed everyone on this ship.

**Amy:** You could have killed a Star Whale.

**The Doctor:** _(faces her)_ And you saved it. I know, I know.

**Amy:** Amazing, though, don't you think? The Star Whale. All that pain and misery... and loneliness. _(looks sideways at the Doctor)_ And it just made it kind.

**The Doctor:** But you couldn't have known how it would react.

**Amy:** You couldn't. But I've seen it before. Very old and very kind, and the very, very last. Sound a bit familiar? _(they hug)_ Hey.

**The Doctor:** What?

**Amy:** Gotcha.

**The Doctor:** Ha! Gotcha.

The Doctor and Amy head back to the TARDIS

**Amy:** Shouldn't we say goodbye? Won't they wonder where we went?

**The Doctor:** For the rest of their lives. Oh, the songs they'll write! Never mind them. Big day tomorrow.

**Amy:** Sorry, what?

**The Doctor:** It's always a big day tomorrow. We've got a time machine. I skip the little ones._(unlocks the TARDIS)_

**Amy:** You know what I said about getting back for tomorrow morning... Have you ever run away from something because you were scared, or not ready, or just... Just because you could?

**The Doctor:** Once...a long time ago.

**Amy:** What happened?

**The Doctor:** Hello!

A phone begins to ring.

**Amy:** Right. Doctor, there's something I haven't told you. No. Hang on, is that a phone ringing?

They enter the TARDIS.

**Amy:** People phone you?

**The Doctor:** Well, it's a phone box. Would you mind? _(prepares to dematerialize)_

**Amy:** _(answers phone on the console)_ Hello? Sorry, who? No, seriously. Who? _(muffles the phone against her shoulder)_ Says he's Prime Minister. First the Queen, now the Prime Minister. Get about, don't you?

**The Doctor:** Which Prime Minister? _(motions for Amy to pull a lever)_

**Amy:** _(pulls lever before speaking into the phone)_ Er, which Prime Minister? _(to Doctor)_ The British one.

**The Doctor:** Which British one?

**Amy:** _(on phone)_ Which British one? _(her eyes widen and she passes the phone to the Doctor)_ Winston Churchill for you.

**The Doctor:** Oh! Hello, dear. What's up?

**Churchill**: Tricky situation, Doctor. Potentially very dangerous. _(a shadow on the wall reveals a Dalek)_ I think I'm going to need you.

**The Doctor:** Don't worry about a thing, Prime Minister. We're on our way.

**Amy:** _(v.o.)_ In bed above, we're deep asleep While greater love lies further deep This dream must end This world must know  
We all depend on the beast below.


	7. Victory of the Daleks

**London 1941**

The TARDIS materialises in the War Rooms in response to Churchill's call for help. The Doctor is greeted by the Prime Minister, whom he greets happily.

**The Doctor:** Amy... _(holds out arm in introduction)_ Winston Churchill.

**Churchill:** Doctor? Is it you?

Amy steps out and stares at Churchill in amazement.

**The Doctor:** Oh, Winston, my old friend! _(goes to shake hands but Churchill motions with his hand that he wants something)_ Ah, every time!

**Amy:** What's he after?

**The Doctor:** TARDIS key, of course.

**Churchill:** Think of what I could achieve with your remarkable machine, Doctor! The lives that could be saved!

**The Doctor:** Ah, doesn't work like that. _(closes TARDIS door)_

**Churchill:** Must I take it by force?

**The Doctor:** I'd like to see you try.

**Churchill:** At ease. _(soldiers lower their rifles)_

**The Doctor:** You rang?

The Doctor, Amy and Churchill stride through the corridor as an air raid happens above. The Doctor has Churchill's cane.

**Churchill:** So you've changed your face, again.

**The Doctor:** Yeah, well, had a bit of work done.

**Amy:** Got it, got it, got it! Cabinet War Rooms, right?

**The Doctor:** Yup. Top secret heart of the War Office, right under London.

**Churchill:** You're late, by the way.

**The** **Doctor:** Late?

**Churchill:** I rang you a month ago.

**The Doctor:** Really? Sorry. Sorry, it's a Type 40 TARDIS. I'm just running her in.

When a Luftwaffe squadron approaches London, Churchill takes the Doctor and Amy to the roof to showcase his latest weapon. The Doctor's introduced to Professor Edwin Bracewell, head of the new Ironside Project. A squadron of Stukas comes into view over Blitz-torn London, and are shot down by energy weapons with amazing precision. But that was never human technology. The Doctor watches, horrified, Bracewell produces a camouflaged, Union Flag-wearing, obedient Dalek. The Doctor's oldest enemies are back. In Churchill's office, the Doctor argues with his old friend; Churchill will not listen to reason. Explaining that they are the Daleks and not "Ironsides", the Doctor is met with disbelief when Churchill produces photos, blueprints and test results Bracewell gave him as proof of inventing them. Continuing, the Doctor asks Churchill to eliminate the Daleks, but Churchill instead begins thinking what he can do with hundreds or thousands of them. Sourly, the Doctor points out that's why he's trying to show him.

**The Doctor:** Amy, tell him.

**Amy:** Tell him what?

**The Doctor:** About the Daleks!

**Amy:** What would I know about the Daleks?

**The Doctor:** Everything. They invaded your world, remember? Planets in the sky, you don't forget that! Amy... Tell me you remember the Daleks.

**Amy:** Nope, sorry.

**The Doctor:** That's not possible.

The Doctor was shock that Amy doesn't remember the Daleks, even when they took over Earth back in 2008, when the Doctor and Donna defeat them.

**The Doctor:** So they're up to something, but what is it? What are they after?

**Amy:** Well, let's just ask, shall we? _(walks over to the Dalek)_

**The Doctor:** Amy... Amelia!

Amy taps on the Dalek's casing and it swivels to focus its eyestalk on her

**Dalek:** Can I be of assistance?

**Amy:** Oh. Yes. Yes! See, my friend reckons you're dangerous. _(Dalek POV)_ That you're an alien. Is it true?

**Dalek:** I am your soldier.

_The Doctor watches thoughtfully._

**Amy:** Yeah. Got that bit. Love a squaddie. What else, though?

**Dalek:** Please excuse me. I have duties to perform.

The Doctor and Amy heads to Bracewell's lab to get some answers. He asks Bracewell how he came up with the idea for the Ironsides, leading Bracewell to show the Doctor other highly advanced inventions he has been planning. When the Daleks and Churchill enter the room, the Doctor strikes the Ironside Dalek with a large, heavy wrench, ordering it to attack him. He reminds them of how he defeated them, how he is their greatest enemy and how they are everything he despises. "I am the Doctor and you are the Daleks!" before kicking the Dalek across the room. The Dalek recovers, and reverts to its true personality. "Correct." The Dalek transmits the "testimony" to the Dalek mothership, which is hidden behind the Moon. Two soldiers run in to stop the Daleks, and are promptly exterminated. The Professor yells for his creations to stop; one of the Daleks blasts his hand off, leaving only exposed wiring — Bracewell is their android, and they created him. They teleport away.

**Amy:** What just happened, Doctor?

**The Doctor:** I wanted to know what they wanted, what their plan was. I was their plan! _(runs out of the room)_

**Amy:** Hey!

The Doctor enters the room and a rush and goes down the stairs towards the TARDIS

**The Doctor:** "Testimony accepted!" That's what they said! My testimony.

**Amy:** _(follows)_ Don't beat yourself up. You were right. _(the Doctor unlocks the TARDIS)_ What do we do? Is this what we do now? Chase after them?

**The Doctor:** This is what I do. It's dangerous, so wait here.

Churchill comes to stand behind Amy.

**Amy:** What, so you mean I've got to stay safe down here in the middle of the London Blitz?

**The Doctor:** Safe as it gets around me. _(waves and steps into the TARDIS)_

Amy and Churchill watch as the TARDIS dematerializes.

**Amy:** What does he expect us to do now?

**Churchill:** KBO, of course.

**Amy:** What?

**Churchill:** Keep buggering on!

While as the Doctor taking care of the new Daleks, In the Cabinet War Rooms, Amy and Churchill realise that they have been given a gift from the Daleks: they can use Professor Bracewell's alien technology to fight his own creator. They find him preparing to commit suicide, believing his whole life to be a lie. However, Amy talks him out of it, and Churchill demands to know whose side he's taking. Remembering Bracewell told them all his ideas, they convince him to construct anti-gravity shields around Spitfire planes, and equip them with Dalek energy weapons. This will enable them to fly into space, and attack the Dalek ship. While waiting for the planes to take off, Bracewell creates a device that allows them to see what's going on in the Dalek ship; it shows the new Supreme Dalek introducing the New Paradigm of Daleks to the Doctor. The Dalek sensors go off, informing them that they have incoming spacecraft. The Spitfires arrive from Earth, and are ordered by the Doctor to target the dish as he flees into the TARDIS. The Dalek defence lasers take out two of the planes, Jubilee and Flintlock, leaving only Danny Boy. The Doctor disrupts the Dalek defences long enough for Danny Boy to destroy the dish the laser is coming from, shutting off London's lights. Just as the Doctor gives the order to destroy the ship, though, the Daleks appear on the TARDIS scanner. They order the Doctor to halt the attack, or they will destroy Earth with an oblivion continuum bomb they have built inside Bracewell. The Doctor reluctantly calls off the attack and returns to Earth, leaving the Daleks free to escape and build a new empire; however, they still activate the bomb as they flee. Upon arrival on Earth, the Doctor reveals that the bomb is charging itself inside Bracewell. Realising that the only way to stop it from exploding is to convince Bracewell that he is human, not an android and a bomb, he tries to remind the Professor of his memories and how much they hurt; however, the countdown continues.

**The Doctor:** It's not working, I can't stop it!

**Amy:** _(kneels beside Bracewell)_ Hey... Paisley. Ever fancied someone you know you shouldn't?

**Bracewell:** W... What?

**Amy:** Hurts, doesn't it? _(the last section remains yellow)_ But kind of a good hurt.

**Bracewell:** I really shouldn't talk about her.

**Amy:** Oh. There's a her. _(the last section reverts to blue)_

**The Doctor:** What was her name?

**Bracewell:** Dorabella.

**The Doctor:** Dorabella? It's a lovely name, it's a beautiful name.

**Amy:** What was she like, Edwin?

**Bracewell:** _(dreamy)_ Oh... Such a smile. And her eyes... Her eyes were so blue...Almost violet. Like the last touch of sunset on the edge of the world... Dorabella..._(all sections revert to blue, disarming the bomb)_

The countdown reverts to zero as all sections go white and shuts down.

**Blue Dalek:** Oblivion Continuum... inactive.

**White Dalek:** Impossible!

**Blue Dalek:** Time jump imminent! Prepare!

**Doctor:** Welcome to the human race. _(smiles at Amy) (to Churchill)_ You're brilliant, _(to Bracewell)_ you're brilliant... _(to Amy)_ And you... _(kisses her on the head and stands)_ Now, gotta stop them! Stop the Daleks! (runs out of the room)

**Bracewell:** Wait! Doctor! Wait... Wait. _(the Doctor stops as Bracewell sits up)_ It's too late.

The Dalek ship uses some sort of warp drive and escapes.

**Bracewell:** Gone. They've gone.

**The Doctor:** No, no, no! They can't! They can't have got away from me again!

**Bracewell:** No, I can feel it, my mind is clear. The Daleks have gone.

The Doctor leans against a pole, all energy suddenly drained.

**Amy:** Doctor. It's OK! You did it. You stopped the bomb. Doctor?

**The Doctor: **I had a choice. And they knew I'd choose the Earth. The Daleks have won. They beat me. They've won.

**Amy:** But you saved the Earth. Not too shabby, is it...?

The Doctor looks at Churchill and all the people in the room who all look back at him in support.

**Amy:** Is it?

**The Doctor:** No. _(smiles slowly)_ It's not too shabby.

**Churchill:** It's a brilliant achievement, my dear friend. Here, have a cigar!

**Doctor:** No... _(waves it off, still hurt from his loss)_

**Amy: **So, what now, then?

**Churchill:** I still have a war to run, Miss Pond.

**Woman**: _(hands Churchill communiqué)_ Prime Minister.

**Churchill:** Oh, thank you._(reads document)_ They hit the Palace and St Paul's again. Fire crews only just saved it.

Breen enters crying.

**Amy:** Is she OK?

**Churchill:** What?

**Amy:** She looks very upset.

**Churchill:** Oh, Miss Breen? Her young man didn't make it, I'm afraid. Just got word. Shot down over the Channel.

**Amy:** Where's the Doctor?

**The Doctor:** _(enters)_ Tying up loose ends. I've taken out all the alien tech Bracewell put in.

**Churchill:** Won't you reconsider, Doctor? Those Spitfires would win me the war in 24 hours!

**The Doctor:** Exactly. _(sips tea) _

**Churchill:** But why not? Why can't we put an end to all this misery?

**The Doctor:** Oh, it doesn't work like that, Winston. It's gonna be tough. There are terrible days to come. The darkest days. But you can do it. You know you can.

**Churchill:** Stay with us, and help us win through! The world needs you.

**The Doctor:** The world doesn't need me.

**Churchill:** No?

**The Doctor:** The world's got Winston Spencer Churchill. _(makes the Victory sign)_

**Churchill:** It's been a pleasure, as always.

**The Doctor:** Too right.

The two men hug.

**Churchill:** Goodbye, Doctor.

**The Doctor:** Oh, shall we say adieu?

**Churchill:** _(ends hug)_ Indeed. Goodbye, Miss Pond.

**Amy:** It's.. it's been amazing. Meeting you.

**Churchill:** I'm sure it has!

Amy kisses Churchill on the cheek. Churchill heads for the door.

**Amy:** Oi, Churchill! _(holds out her hand)_ TARDIS key. The one you just took from the Doctor.

The Doctor nearly chokes on his tea and pats his pocket.

**Churchill:** Oh, she's good, Doctor. As sharp as a pin! _(hands her key)_ Almost as sharp as me!_(lights cigar)_ KBO!

After Churchill leaves, the Doctor holds out his hand and Amy gives the key back. The Doctor and Amy head for the TARDIS

**Amy:** So, you have enemies then?

**The Doctor:** Everyone's got enemies.

**Amy:** Yeah, but mine's the woman outside Budgens with the mental Jack Russell. You've got, like, you know, arch-enemies.

They both lean against the TARDIS

**The Doctor:** Suppose so.

**Amy:** And here's me thinking we'd just be running through time, being daft and fixing stuff. But no, it's dangerous.

**The Doctor:** Yup. Very. Is that a problem?

**Amy:** I'm still here, aren't I? You're worried about the Daleks.

**The Doctor:** I'm always worried about the Daleks.

**Amy:** It'll take time, though, won't it? There's still not many of them. They'll need a while to build themselves up.

**The Doctor:** It's not that. There's something else. Something we've forgotten. Or rather you have.

**Amy:** Me?

**The Doctor:** You didn't know them, Amy. You'd never seen them before. And you should have done. You should.

The Doctor enters the TARDIS leaving a confused Amy to follow. After the TARDIS dematerializes, we see a small crack in the wall, the exact same shape as the crack in Amy's room when she was a child. There is a light spilling out from it.


	8. Meeting River Song

The Doctor took Amy to a museum in the 171st century, where they found the Byzantium's Home Box.

**The Doctor:** Wrong! Wrong! Bit right, mostly wrong. I love museums.

**Amy:** Yeah, great. Can we go to a planet now? Big space ship, Churchill's bunker...? You promised me a planet next.

**The Doctor:** Amy, this isn't any old asteroid. It's the Delerium Archive, final resting place of the headless monks, the biggest museum ever.

**Amy:** You've got a time machine, what do you need museums for?

**The Doctor:** Wrong! Very wrong! Oooh, one of mine. Also one of mine. _(peers into display case)_

**Amy:** Oh, I see. It's how you keep score.

Something in the next display case catches the Doctor's eye. It's an antique version of the box we saw with the woman. Intrigued, the Doctor looks at the top which bears strange symbols.

**Amy:** Oh great, an old box.

**The Doctor:** It's from one of the old starliners. A Home Box.

**Amy: **What's a Home Box?

**The Doctor:** Like a black box on a plane, except it homes. Anything happens to the ship, the Home Box flies home, with all the flight data.

**Amy:** So?

**The Doctor:** The writing, the graffiti - Old High Gallifreyan. The lost language of the Time Lords. There were days, there were many days, these words could burn stars and raise up empires, and topple Gods.

**Amy:** What does it say?

**The Doctor:** Hello, sweetie.

The Doctor took the Home box and he and Amy run back to the TARDIS, then he hooks the home box up to the console.

**Amy:** Why are we doing this?

**The Doctor:** Cos someone on a space ship 12,000 years ago is trying to attract my attention. Let's see if we can get the security playback working.

Grainy black and white footage of River winking at the camera appears on the monitor. It then switches to River with her back to the camera facing a door.

**Man:** _(over monitor)_ The party's over, Doctor Song, yet still you're on board.

**River:** _(over monitor)_ Sorry, Alistair. I needed to see what was in your vault. Do you all know what's down there? Any of you? Because I'll tell you something. This ship won't reach its destination. _(looks at her watch)_ Triple-seven, five slash, three, four, nine by ten. Zero, twelve, slash, acorn. Oh, and I could do with an air corridor.

The Doctor begins to type on the keyboard.

**Amy:** What was that, what did she say?

**The Doctor:** Co-ordinates!

**River:** Like I said on the dance floor, you might want to find something to hang on to!

As a timer begins to beep frantically, Alistair realizes what's about to happen and grabs hold of one of the pipes on the wall. The two guards do the same. River blows a kiss just before the door behind her blows open and she is carried into space—and directly to the TARDIS as it materializes. The Doctor lets out a "whoop" before running to open the TARDIS doors. He reaches out and pulls River in and they both land on the floor.

**Amy:** Doctor?

**The Doctor:** River?

They stand and watch the ship fly away.

**River:** Follow that ship.

After they follow the ship, they landed at a place called Alfava Metraxis, the seventh planet of the Dundra System, then when River exit the TARDIS the Doctor try to get away.

**Amy:** Explain! Who is that and how did she do that museum thing?

**The Doctor:** _(works the controls)_ It's a long story and I don't know most of it. Off we go!

**Amy:** What are you doing?

**The Doctor:** Leaving. She's got where she wants to go, let's go where we want to go.

**Amy :** Are you basically running away?

**The Doctor:** Yep.

**Amy:** Why?

**The Doctor:** Cos she's the future, my future.

**Amy:** Can you run away from that?

**The Doctor:** I can run away from anything I like. Time is not the boss of me.

**Amy:** Hang on, is that a planet out there?

**The Doctor:** Yes, of course it's a planet.

**Amy:** You promised me a planet. Five minutes?

**The Doctor:** _(gives in)_ OK, five minutes!

**Amy:** Yes! _(heads for the door)_

**The Doctor:**  
But that's all, cos I'm telling you now, that woman is not dragging me into anything! _(follows Amy to the door)_

The ship they were following has crashed on top of a very large and very old stone structure. It is burning in areas and bits of debris have fallen to the ground around the TARDIS. The Doctor, Amy and River stand there, looking up at it.

**River:** What caused it to crash? Not me.

**The Doctor:** Nah, the airlock would've sealed seconds after you blew it. According to the Home Box, the warp engines had a phase-shift. No survivors.

**River:** A phase-shift would have to be sabotage. I did warn them.

**The Doctor:** About what?

**River:** Well, at least the building was empty. Aplan temple. Unoccupied for centuries._(begins to key something into a handheld device)_

**Amy:** Aren't you going to introduce us?

**The Doctor:** Amy Pond, Professor River Song.

**River:** _(faces them)_ Ahhh, I'm going to be a Professor some day, am I? _(the Doctor winces at this slip)_ How exciting! _(chuckles)_ Spoilers! _(turns her attention back to what she was doing)_

**Amy:** _(whispers)_ Yeah, but who is she and how did she do that? She just left you a note in a museum!

_The Doctor walks off._

**River:** Two things always guaranteed to show up in a museum: The Home Box of category four starliner and, sooner or later, him. It's how he keeps score.

**Amy:** I know. _(laughs)_

**River:** It's hilarious, isn't it?

**The Doctor:** _(comes up behind them with sarcastic laugh)_ I'm nobody's taxi service! _(to River)_ I'm not gonna be there to catch you every time you feel like jumping out of a space ship.

**River:** And you are so wrong. There's one survivor. There's a thing in the belly of that ship that can't ever die. Now he's listening! _(into device)_ You lot in orbit yet? Yeah, I saw it land. I'm at the crash site. Try and home in on my signal. _(holds up device)_ Doctor, can you sonic me? I need to boost the signal so we can use it as a beacon.

The Doctor takes out the sonic screwdriver and uses it on River's communication device. She drops a small curtsey.

**Amy:** Ooh, Doctor! You soniced her(!)

**River:** _(calls)_ We have a minute. Shall we? _(opens her diary)_ Where were we up to? Have we done the Bone Meadows?

**Amy:** What's the book?

**The Doctor:** Stay away from it.

**Amy:** What is it though?

**The Doctor:** Her diary.

**River:** Our diary.

**The Doctor:** Her past, my...future. Time travel. We keep meeting in the wrong order.


	9. Facing the Angel

A transport ship has arrived and the soldiers have already set up camp. Octavian strides across the ground followed by the Doctor and Amy, The Doctor then uses the screwdriver on some of the equipment set up on the table.

**Amy:** You're letting people call you "sir". You never do that. (sits on table) So, whatever a Weeping Angel is, it's really bad, yeah?

**The Doctor:** Now that's interesting... _(to Amy)_ You're still here. Which part of "Wait in the TARDIS till I tell you it's safe" was so confusing?

**Amy:** Ooh, are you all Mr Grumpy Face today?

**The Doctor:** A Weeping Angel, Amy, is the deadliest, most powerful, most malevolent life form evolution has ever produced, and one is trapped inside that wreckage and I'm supposed to climb in with a screwdriver and a torch-and assuming I survive the radiation, and the whole ship doesn't blow up in my face-do something clever which I haven't actually thought of yet. That's my day, that's what I'm up to. Any questions?

**Amy:** Is River Song your wife? Cos she's someone from your future, and the way she talks to you, I've never seen anyone do that. She's kinda like, you know, "Heel, boy!" She's Mrs Doctor from the future, isn't she? Is she gonna be your wife one day?

**The Doctor:** Yes. You're right. I am definitely Mr Grumpy Face today.

**River:** _(calls from transport)_ Doctor? Doctor!

**Amy:** Oops! Her indoors!

As the Doctor and Amy follow River into the transport ship, On a screen we see black and white footage of a Weeping Angel, its body at an angle to us, hands over its eyes. River is controlling the video with a remote.

**River:** What do you think? It's from the security cameras in the Byzantium vault. I ripped it when I was on board. Sorry about the quality. It's four seconds. I've put it on loop.

**The Doctor:** Yeah, it's an Angel. Hands covering its face.

**Octavian:** You've encountered the Angels before?

**The Doctor:** Once, on Earth, a long time ago. But those were scavengers, barely surviving.

**Amy: **It's just a statue.

**River:** It's a statue when you see it.

**The Doctor:** Where did it come from?

**River:** Oh, pulled from the ruins of Razbahan, end of last century. It's been in private hands ever since, dormant all that time.

**The Doctor:** There's a difference between dormant and patient.

**Amy:** What's that mean, it's a statue when you see it?

**River:** The Weeping Angels can only move if they're unseen. So legend has it.

**The Doctor:** No, it's not legend, it's a quantum lock. In the sight of any living creature, the Angels literally cease to exist. They're just stone. The ultimate defence mechanism.

**Amy:** What, being a stone?

**The Doctor:** Being a stone...until you turn your back.

The Doctor leads the others out of the transport. Amy stays inside, but when she slowly moves forward, entranced by the Angel on the screen. Since the last time they looked, it has now moved its hands away from its face.

**Amy:** _(pops her head out of the transport)_ Dr. Song? Did you have more than one clip of the Angel?

**River: **No, just the four seconds.

Puzzled, Amy goes back inside. She looks at the video again and now the Angel is facing forward, hands down at its side. Amy bends over and peers closely at the time code. It loops from 11:24 to 11:28 yet the position of the Angel changes. Engrossed, Amy doesn't notice the door close and lock behind her. Amy picks up the remote for the video and tried to turn it off but it keeps coming back on. She sets the remote down and peers at the screen.

**Amy:** You're just a recording. You can't move.

She looks away to unplug the power source, and when she looks back, the Angel's face is close to the camera. She backs away to the door.

**Amy:** Doctor!

She tries to open the door but it won't budge. She looks back at the screen to see the Angel with its mouth open in full predatory mode.

**Amy:** Doctor!

Amy spares another look at the screen as she tries to open the door.

**Amy:** Doctor!

Amy looks to see an image of the Angel becoming solid in the center of the transport.

**Amy:** Doctor! It's in the room!

**The Doctor:** Amy! _(runs to the transport)_

**Amy:** _(punches keypad)_ Doctor!

**The** **Doctor:** _(runs up to the door)_ Are you all right? What's happening?

**Amy:** Doctor! Doctor, it's coming out of the television. The Angel is here.

**The Doctor:** Don't take your eyes off it! _(takes out sonic screwdriver and uses it on keypad)_ It can't move if you're looking. What's wrong? It's deadlocked.

**River:** _(trying to override controls)_ There is no deadlock.

**The Doctor:** Don't blink, Amy! Don't even blink!

**Amy:** Doctor! Help me!

**The Doctor:** Amy! Can you turn it off?

**Amy:** Doctor!

**The Doctor:** The screen, can you turn it off?

**Amy:** I tried.

**The Doctor:** Try again but don't take your eyes off the Angel.

**Amy:** I'm not!

**The Doctor:** Each time it moves, it'll move faster. Don't even blink.

**Amy:** I'm not blinking! Have you ever tried not blinking? _(winks)_

Amy fumbles for the remote without taking her eyes off the Angel. She grabs it and backs away to the door and tries to switch it off again. It turns itself back on.

**Amy:** It just keeps switching back on!

**The** **Doctor:** Yeah, it's the Angel.

**Amy:** But it's just a recording. Doctor! What's it gonna do to me?

**The Doctor:** Just keep looking at it. Don't stop looking!

**Amy:** Just tell me. Tell me!

The Doctor runs for the book and brings it back to just outside the transport door where he sits.

**The Doctor:** Amy, not the eyes. Look anywhere but don't look at the eyes.

**Amy:** (looking in its eyes) Why?

**The Doctor:** The eyes are not the windows of the soul, they are the doors. Beware what may enter there."

**Amy:** Doctor, what did you say?

**The Doctor:** Don't look at the eyes!

**Amy:** No, about images, what did you say about images?

**River:** Whatever holds the image of an angel, is an angel.

**Amy:** OK... Hold this. _(holds out the remote)_ One, two, three, four... _(hits the pause button while there's static)_

The image of the Angel freezes before turning off, the door opens and the Doctor and River come in. The Doctor unplugs the screen.

**Amy:** I froze it! There was a sort of blip on the tape and I froze it on the blip. It wasn't the image of an angel any more. That was good, yeah? It was, wasn't it? That was pretty good.

The Doctor, Amy and River react to the explosion and the Doctor runs to the door.

**Octavian:** Doctor! We're through!

**The** **Doctor:** _(looks at Amy and River)_ OK. Now it starts. _(goes outside)_

Amy rubs her left eye.

**River:** _(heads for door)_ Coming?

**Amy:** Yeah, coming. There's just...something in my eye.

The Doctor, Amy and River have entered the maze of the dead; The Doctor shines his torch in every direction. Amy follows. She stops and looks at the many levels above them and all the statues lining the way. She rubs the corner of her eye with one finger and finds a little grit. She then uses her full hand and sand and grit comes out through her fingers. Scared, she stops and looks at her hand but sees nothing. River comes up beside her.

**River:** You all right?

**Amy:** Yeah, I'm fine. So, what's a maze of the dead?

**River:** Oh, it's not as bad as it sounds. It's just a labyrinth with dead people buried in the walls. OK, that was fairly bad. Right give me your arm. _(shows syringe)_ This won't hurt a bit. _(gives Amy a shot) _

**Amy:** Ow!

**River:** There, you see. I lied. It's a viro-stabiliser. Stabilises your metabolism against radiation, drive burn, anything. You're going to need it when we get  
up to that ship.

**Amy:** So what's he like? In the future, I mean. Cos you know him in the future, don't you?

**River:** The Doctor? Well, the Doctor's the Doctor.

**Amy:** Oh, well that's very helpful. Mind if I write that down?

**River:** Yes, we are.

**The Doctor:** _(taking readings with River's device)_ Sorry, what?

**River:** Talking about you.

**The Doctor:** I wasn't listening, I'm busy.

**River:** Ah. The other way up.

The Doctor turns the device the other way round and looks over at River who merely raises her eyebrows.

**The Doctor:** Yeah.

**Amy:** You're so his wife.

**River:** Oh, Amy, Amy, Amy! This is the Doctor we're talking about. Do you really think it could be anything that simple?

**Amy:** Yep.

**River:** You're good. I'm not saying you're right... but you are very good.


	10. Flesh and Stone

The Doctor, Amy, River, Father Octavian and the Clerics have jumped at the Doctor's signal. Caught by an updraft of the Byzantium's gravity field, they land upside down on the ship's hull. Octavian quickly notices that the Weeping Angels are beginning to restore; within an hour they'll be an army. The Doctor opens the door and leads everyone inside the corridor while the Angels pop the lights outside the entrance. However, right before they can enter the secondary flight deck, the door shuts. The Doctor seals the door outside, but tells them that the Angels are there now. As the Doctor works on the lights, four Angels break off the door and enter the corridor. In the nick of time, the Doctor prevents the Angels from draining the lighting grid's power. However, he gravely announces he will have to drain the power in the corridor to get the door open — including the lights. Octavian and his men line up to fire on the Angels while the Doctor tells Amy to turn the wheel on the door four times after he has cut the power. She responds with ten, before correcting herself.

**Amy:** _(laughs)_ Six.

**The Doctor:** _(into radio, stands quickly)_ Okay, well, enough chat. Here's what I want to know: what have you done to Amy?

**Angel Bob:** _(over radio)_ There is something in her eye.

**The Doctor:** _(into radio)_ What's in her eye?

**Angel Bob:** _(over radio)_ We are.

**Amy:** What's he talking about? Doctor, I'm five. _(everyone stares)_ I mean, five. Fine! I'm fine.

**River:** You're counting.

**Amy:** Counting?

**The Doctor:** You're counting down. From ten. You have been for a couple of minutes.

**Amy:** Why?

**The Doctor:** I don't know.

**Amy:** Well, counting down to what?

**The Doctor:** I don't know.

**Angel Bob:** _(over radio)_ We shall take her. We shall take all of you. We shall have dominion over all time and space.

**The Doctor:** _(into radio, sits)_ Get a life, Bob. Oops, sorry again. There's power on this ship, but nowhere near that much.

**Angel Bob:** _(over radio)_ With respect, sir, there is more power on this ship than you yet understand. Because you haven't noticed yet. The Doctor in the TARDIS hasn't noticed.

**The** **Doctor:** _(stands)_ No, wait, there's something...I've... _(slowly turns to see glowing crack high in the wall)_ missed.

The Doctor runs back to the wall.

**Amy:** That's... That's like the crack from my bedroom wall from when I was a little girl.

**The Doctor:** Yes.

* * *

The Doctor remembers that crack on the day he and Amy first met.

_**The Doctor:**__ Two parts of space and time that should never have touched._

* * *

The Doctor orders the others to run while he looks at it. Though Amy is reluctant, River pulls her away, knowing the Doctor knows what he's doing. Octavian and the clerics are walking slowly through the forest, keeping River and Amy safely in the center. Amy begins to walk slower and has a strange, almost sickly look on her face. River notices something is wrong.

**River:** Amy? _(walks over and grips Amy's arms)_ Amy, what's wrong?

**Amy:** Four. _(curls up on a moss-covered rock)_

**River:** Med-scanner, now! _(one of the clerics gives it to her)_

**Octavian:** Dr Song, we can't stay here, we've got to keep moving.

**River:** We wait for the Doctor. _(uses the scanner on Amy)_

**Octavian:** Our mission is to make this wreckage safe and neutralise the Angels. Until that is achieved...

**River:** Father Octavian, when the Doctor is in the room, your only mission is to keep him alive long enough to get everyone else home. And trust me. It's not easy. Now, if he's dead back there, I'll never forgive myself, and if he's alive, I'll never forgive him. And, Doctor, you're standing right behind me, aren't you?

**The Doctor:** Oh, yeah.

**River:** _(faces the Doctor)_ I hate you!

**The Doctor:** You don't. Bishop, the Angels are in the forest. _(goes to Amy's side)_

**Octavian:** We need visual contact on every line of approach.

**River:** How did you get past them?

**The Doctor:** Found a crack in the wall and told them it was the end of the universe.

**Amy:** What was it?

**The Doctor:** The end of the universe. Let's have a look then. _(checks the med-scanner)_

**Amy:** So. what's wrong with me?

**River:** Nothing. you're fine.

**The Doctor:** Everything, you're dying.

**River:** Doctor!

**The Doctor:** Yes, you're right, if we lie to her, she'll get all better! Right. Amy! Amy. what's the matter with Amelia? Something's in her eye. What does that mean? Doesn't mean anything.

**Amy:** Doctor.

**The Doctor:** Busy.

**Amy:** Scared!

**The Doctor:** Course, you're dying, shut up!

**River:** OK, let him think.

**The Doctor:** _(stands)_ What happened? She stared at the Angel, she looked into the eyes of an angel for too long, _(paces and slaps sides of his head)_ Come on, come on, wakey, wakey! She watched an Angel climb out of the screen. She stared at the Angel and…and...

**Amy:** The image of an Angel is an Angel.

**The Doctor:** A living image in a human mind. We stare at them to stop them getting closer, we don't even blink and that's exactly what they want, cos as long as our eyes are open, they can climb inside. There's an Angel in her mind. _(puts hand over his mouth)_

In a close-up of Amy's face, we see an Angel in her eye.

**Amy:** Three. Doctor, it's coming. I can feel it. I'm going to die!

**The Doctor:** Please just shut up, I'm thinking. Now counting, what's that about? _(into radio) _Bob, why are they making her count?

**Angel Bob:** _(over radio)_ To make her afraid, sir.

**The Doctor:** _(into radio)_ OK. but why. what for?

**Angel Bob:** _(over radio)_ For fun, sir.

The Doctor growls in frustration and throws away the radio. One of the clerics watches the Doctor and turns back to look at the Angel when he hears a branch crack.

**Amy:** Doctor, what's happening to me? Explain!

**The Doctor:** Inside your head, in the vision centres of your brain, there's an Angel. _(sits by Amy)_ It's like there's a screen, a virtual screen inside your mind, and the Angel is climbing out of it, and it's coming to shut you off.

**Amy:** Then what do I do?

**The Doctor:** _(stands)_ If it was a real screen, what would we do, we'd pull the plug. but we can't just knock her out, the Angel would take over!

**River:** Then what? Quickly!

**The Doctor:** We've got to shut down the vision centers of her brain. We've got to pull the plug, starve the Angel.

**River:** _(looks at scanner)_ Doctor, she's got seconds.

**The Doctor:** How would you starve your lungs?

**River:** I'd stop breathing.

**The Doctor:** Amy, close your eyes!

**Amy:** No, no, I don't want to.

**The Doctor:** Good, because that's not you, that's the Angel inside you, it's afraid! Do it! Close your eyes!

Amy hesitates but closes her eyes when the Doctor nods his head. The scanner beeps and the readings return to green.

**River:** She's normalising. _(sighs)_ You did it! You did it! _(putting away scanner)_ Still weak, dangerous to move her.

**Amy:** _(sitting up)_ So, can I open my eyes now?

**The Doctor:** _(bends down in front of Amy)_ Amy, listen to me. If you open your eyes now for more than a second, you will die. The Angel is still inside you. We haven't stopped it, we've just sort of...paused it. You've used up your countdown. You cannot open your eyes.

Amy was too weak to move and is left in the forest with the remaining Clerics while the Doctor, River and Octavian head to the primary flight deck.

**Amy:** Doctor... Please, can't I come with you?

**Octavian:** You'd slow us down, Miss Pond.

**Amy:** I don't want to sound selfish, but you'd really speed me up.

**The Doctor:** _(sits next to Amy)_ You'll be safer here. We can't protect you on the move. I'll be back for you soon as I can. I promise.

**Amy:** You always say that.

**The Doctor:** I always come back. _(stands)_ Good luck everyone. Behave. Do not let that girl open her eyes. And keep watching the forest. Stop those Angels advancing. Amy, later! _(taps her on the head)_ River, going to need your computer. _(leaves)_

**Amy:** Yeah. Later.

Amy fidgets nervously with her hands. A masculine pair of hands grip hers. It's the Doctor.

**The Doctor:** Amy. you need to start trusting me, it's never been more important.

**Amy:** But you don't always tell me the truth.

**The Doctor:** If I always told you the truth, I wouldn't need you to trust me.

**Amy:** Doctor, the crack in my wall, how can it be here?

**The Doctor:** I don't know yet, but I'm working it out. Now, listen. Remember what I told you when you were seven?

**Amy:** What did you tell me?

**The Doctor:** _(rests his forehead against hers)_ No, no... That's not the point. You have to remember. _(kisses her on the head and leaves)_

**Amy:** Remember what? Doctor? Doctor?

The Angels stake out the clearing and begin tearing apart the treeborgs to cut off the power supply to the lights. The lights flicker. When they go out, the Angels are nowhere to be seen. Light projects across the forest from the secondary flight deck. Marco, the squad leader, sends Crispin and Phillip to investigate it. Amy insists on seeing its source, though she will have to open her eyes. When she sees it is the crack from her wall, she collapses and begs to know why it is following her. Marco orders Pedro to go to the light. Amy reminds him he sent the other two, but he insists there weren't any others. After some time, Marco decides to go and investigate, having forgotten Pedro as well. Amy pleads with him to stay. As a compromise, he leaves her a spare communicator and agrees to speak to her through it. As he reaches the crack, his voice vanishes in a crackle of static. Amy is now left alone without anyone to guard her from the Angels: the one in her mind and the ones outside of it. Amy huddles alone in the forest, blind and with nothing but the communicator. The Doctor contacts her

**Amy:** _(into radio)_ Hello!

**The Doctor:** _(over radio)_ Is that you?

**Amy:** _(over radio)_ 'Doctor?'

**The Doctor:** _(into radio)_ Where are you? Are the Clerics with you?

**Amy:** _(into radio)_ They've gone. There was a light and they walked into the light. Doctor, they didn't even remember each other.

**The ****Doctor:** _(into radio)_ No. They wouldn't.

**River:** What is that light?

**The Doctor:** Time running out. _(into radio)_ Amy. I'm sorry. I should never have left you there.

**Amy:** _(into radio)_ Well, what do I do now?

**The ****Doctor:** _(into radio)_ You come to us. Primary Flight Deck, other end of the forest.

**Amy:** _(into radio) _I can't see! I can't open my eyes.

**The ****Doctor:** _(into radio)_ (uses screwdriver on communicator) Turn on the spot.

**Amy:** _(over radio)_ Sorry. what?

**The Doctor:** _(into radio)_ Just do it. Turn on the spot. When the communicator sounds like my screwdriver, you're facing the right way. Follow the sound.

Amy turns in a circle and listens to the whirring sound the communicator makes.

**The Doctor:** _(over radio)_ You have to start moving now. There's time energy spilling out of that crack and you have to stay ahead of it.

**Amy:** _(into radio)_ But the Angels, they're everywhere.

**The Doctor:** _(into radio)_ I'm sorry, I really am, but the Angels can only kill you.

**Amy:** _(into radio, starts walking)_ What does the Time Energy do?

**The Doctor:** _(into radio)_Just keep moving!

**Amy:** _(into radio)_ Tell me!

**The Doctor:** _(into radio)_ If the Time Energy catches up with you, you'll never have been born. It will erase every moment of your existence. You will never have lived at all. Now, keep your eyes shut and keep moving!

Terrified, she slowly makes her way across the forest, soon surrounded by the army of Weeping Angels fleeing from the crack. In their own terror, they do not realise her eyes are closed and their defence mechanisms kick in. They figure it out, though, when Amy trips over a root on the ground. They slowly remove the statue guise, and move in to kill her. Just as an Angel reaches towards Amy, River thankfully gets the teleport working and transports her to the flight deck.

**River:** Don't open your eyes. You're on the Flight Deck, the Doctor's here. I teleported you. _(to Doctor)_ See? Told you I could get it working.

**The Doctor:** River Song, I could bloody kiss you.

**River:** Ah well, maybe when you're older.

The Angels drain all of the ship's energy, opening the flight deck doors in the process. Angel Bob demands the Doctor throw himself into the crack to save the Angels, Amy and River. River, as a time traveller, wants to throw herself in in place of the Doctor, but he laughs — she is not even as complicated as one Angel and it would take all of them to equal him. He tells her to get a grip. She continues to protest, but the Doctor tells her to seriously get a grip. River deduces his "genius" plan, and has Amy grab onto the console, warning her not to let go. With the words, "Night-night", the Doctor grabs onto the console and the ship's gravity fails. The planet's gravity field takes over in its place, sending the Angels plummeting into the crack while the Doctor watches in delight. The crack explodes in a burst of energy, and closes. Outside the temple, a second squad of Clerics cleans up the camp while Amy is leaning on a rock, wrapped in a blanket. The Doctor stands next to her with a cleric behind them.

**Amy:** Ah, Bruised everywhere.

**The Doctor:** Me too.

**Amy:** You didn't have to climb out with your eyes shut.

**The Doctor:** Neither did you, I kept saying. The Angels all fell into the time field. The Angel in your memory never existed. It can't harm you now.

**Amy:** Then why do I remember it at all? Those guys on the ship didn't remember each other.

**The Doctor:** You're a time traveller now, Amy. Changes the way you see the universe forever. Good, isn't it?

**Amy:** And the crack. Is that gone too?

**The Doctor:** Yeah, for now. But the explosion that caused it is still happening... somewhere out there, somewhere in time.

The Doctor and Amy look out at the ocean, after they say goodbye to River.

**Amy:** What are you thinking?

**The Doctor:** Time can be rewritten.


	11. You are a Bloke

The Doctor and Amy are back in the TARDIS, The Doctor is at the console while Amy sits on the jump seat, arms crossed.

**Amy: **I want to go home.

**The Doctor:** _(quietly)_ OK.

**Amy:** _(smiles and joins him)_ No, not like that! I just… I just want to show you something. You're running from River. I'm running too.

So the Doctor parks the TARDIS in Amy's room,The Doctor and Amy are sitting on her bed, looking at the closet where her wedding gown is hanging.

**The Doctor:** Well!

**Amy:** Yeah!

**The Doctor:** Blimey!

**Amy:** I know. This is the same night we left, yeah?

**The Doctor:** _(checks watch)_ We've been gone five minutes.

**Amy:** _(leans over, gets ring box and opens it)_ I'm getting married in the morning.

**The Doctor:** _(takes box)_ Why did you leave it here?

**Amy:** Why did I leave my engagement ring when I ran away with a strange man the night before my wedding?

**The Doctor:** Yeah.

**Amy:** You really are an alien, aren't you?

**The Doctor:** Who's the lucky fella?

**Amy: **You met him.

**The Doctor:** Ah, the good looking one or the other one? _(mimes a large nose)_

**Amy:** The other one.

**The Doctor:** Well, he was good too.

**Amy:** Thanks. So, do you comfort a lot of people on the night before their wedding?

**The Doctor:** Why would you need comforting?

**Amy:** I nearly died. I was alone in the dark and I nearly died. And it made me think.

**The Doctor:** Well, yes, natural. I think sometimes. Well, lots of times...

**Amy:** About what I want. About who I want. You know what I mean?

**The Doctor:** Yeah... No.

**Amy:** About who...I want.

**The Doctor:** Oh, right, yeah... No, still not getting it.

**Amy:** Doctor, in a word, n one very simple word even you can understand... _(practically climbs on top of him)_

**The Doctor:** _(nervously pushes her away and clambers over the foot rail)_ Uh...! You're getting married in the morning!

**Amy:** _(walks around)_ The morning's a long time away. _(pushes him back against the TARDIS)_ What are we going to do about that? _(starts to undress him)_

**The Doctor:** _(pulls braces back up)_ Listen to me. I'm 907 years old. Do you understand what that means? _(pushes away)_

**Amy:** It's been awhile?

**The Doctor:** No. no. no! I'm 907, and look at me. I don't get older, I just change. You get older. I don't, and this can't ever work. _(pushes away from her again, his back to the TARDIS)_

**Amy:** Oh, you are sweet, Doctor. But I really wasn't suggesting anything quite so...long term. _(kisses him)_

**The Doctor:** _(pushes her away)_ But you're human! You're Amy! You're getting married in the morning! _(realization)_ In the morning.

**Amy:** _(pulls back)_ Doctor?

**The Doctor:** It's you. It's all about you. Everything. It's about you.

**Amy:** Hold that thought! _(lies seductively on the bed)_

**The Doctor:** Amy Pond... Mad, impossible Amy Pond. I don't know why, I have no idea, but quite possibly the single most important thing in the history of the universe is that I get you sorted out right now.

**Amy:** That's what I've been trying to tell you!

**The Doctor:** _(pulls her off the bed)_ Come on!

**Amy:** _(flirty)_ Doctor!

The Doctor pushes her into the TARDIS before turning to look at her clock. It changes from "11:59 6/25" to "12:00 6/26"

* * *

_Flashback to River in the forest on the Bysantium when the communicator showed the date of the origin of the cracks._

_**River:**__ And for those of us who can't read  
the base code of the universe?_

_**The Doctor:**__ Amy's time!_

* * *

At midnight, 26 June 2010, after almost being seduced by Amy, the Doctor forces her back into the TARDIS. She leans on the console with an expectant gaze directed at the Doctor, who ignores it and pulls the door release lever next to her to lock the TARDIS doors.

**Amy: **Oh, typical bloke, straight to fixing his motor.

**The Doctor: **That's the thing Amy; I am not a typical bloke.

**Amy: **Sorry did I do something wrong? Cause I'm getting kind of mixed signals here. _(Pull down the lever)_

**The Doctor: **Mixed signals? _(Pull the lever up) _How?

**Amy: **Oh come on, you turn up in the middle of the night, you get me out of my bed in my nightie, which you then don't let me change out of for ages, and take me for a spin in your time machine, no, no, you're right, no mixed signals there, that is just a signal, like a great big bat signal in the sky, get your coat love, The Doctor is in.

**The Doctor: **Yeah, no, no, no, no, it's... not like that, that's not what I'm like.

**Amy: **Then what are you like?

**The Doctor: **I don't know, Gandalf, like a space Gandalf, like the little green one in Star Wars. _(Spinning around)_

**Amy: **You really are not, you are a bloke.

**The Doctor: **I'm the Doctor.

**Amy: **Every room you walk into, you laugh at all the men, and show off to all the girls.

**The Doctor: **Do not.

**Amy: **What about Rory?

The Doctor laughs and mimes a large nose.

**Amy: **You laughed!

**The Doctor: **No! That was just an involuntary snort of fondness.

**Amy: **You are a bloke and you don't know it, and here I am to help

**The Doctor: **That is not why you're here.

**Amy: **Then why am I here?

**The Doctor: **Because... because I can't see it any more.

**Amy: **See What?

**The Doctor: **I'm 907, after a while, you just can't see it.

**Amy: **See What?

**The Doctor: **Everything, I look at a star and it's just a big ball of burning gas, and I know how it began, and I know how it ends, and I was probably there both times, now after a while everything is just stuff, that's the problem, you make all of space and time your backyard and what do you have? A backyard, but you, you can see it, and when you see it, I see it.

**Amy: **And that's the only reason you took me with you?

**The Doctor: **There are worse reasons.

**Amy: **_(Snorting)_ I was certainly hoping so, Does that mean I'm not the first then? There have been others traveling with you.

**The Doctor: **Yeah, sure, loads of them, but just friends, you know, chums, pals, mates, buddies, not mates, forget mates.

**Amy: **And out of all those friends, how many would you say just out of curiosity, were girls?

**The Doctor: **Oh, some of them, I suppose, must have been.

**Amy: **Some?

**The Doctor: **It's hard to tell, it's a grey area.

**Amy: **Under half? Over half?

**The Doctor: **Probably... slightly... a little bit over?

**Amy: **Hmm, young?

**The Doctor:** Everyone's young compared to me.

**Amy: **_(laughs sarcastically)_ Hot?

**The Doctor: **No, no, no, no, no, none of them, not really, not at all, probably not... maybe one or two, I didn't really notice.

**Amy: **Well this big old machine must have some kind of visual records.

**The Doctor: **Oh god, I mean no, and anyway they're voice-locked.

**Amy: **Oh, Voice-locked, so I would just have to say, show me all visual records of previous TARDIS inhabitants.

**The Doctor: **No, no, no, no, I mean voice-locked, I would just have to say, show me all visual records of previous TARDIS inhabitants.

**Amy: **Oh thank you.

**The Doctor: **No! No, no, no! No!

The TARDIS plays black and white visual records on the screen of many female companions, from Barbara Wright to Donna Noble,

**Amy: **_(laughing) _Oh Gandalf.

**The Doctor: **Thanks, Thanks dear, miss out the metal dog, why don't you?

**Amy: **Is that a leather bikini?

Then The TARDIS plays so many image of Leela.

**The Doctor: **Right, that's it, Rory, we're going to find Rory and we're going to find him now.

**Amy: **He's at a stag night.

**The Doctor: **Well then, let's make it a great one.

The Doctor starting up the TARDIS and flying to the early evening of 25 June 2010 to get Rory.


End file.
